Just Frame It
by SandKastles
Summary: Bella is trying to get through life in college, but with her gym closed for repairs, shes forced to vist her dad's. Nothng can go wrong, right? With my new beta, I swear it gets beter after chapter 3! So read on!  ExB, AU, AH, drabble. 200-1,000 words
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm trying something new. And when i say new, i mean, actually writing and finishing a story. I promise the after chapter 3 it gets better. So please, bare with me.**

**Prologue**

" Do you think it works here?"

"Maybe it would be better on the book shelf instead."

"But I like it here."

"Then keep it there, it looks fine, perfect even."

A sigh, a few more adjustments, another sigh and finally…

"Perfect." He looks over to investigate, his small smirk confirming my previous comment, and a quick eye roll to the rest of my previous comments.

He comes to stand behind me for a closer look, his arms encircling my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. His messy hair tickles my cheek and his three-day scruff scratches my bare shoulders.

"Do you think he'd like it?" It sounds small, but weighs heavily in the air for a few minutes.

I don't get an answer, just a peck on the cheek, but that's okay; I didn't need an answer. I know he would. .

The smile on his face was small, but it was that special one that you loved to see because it made his whole face winkle up and his eyes to twinkle. Even through the smile, you could see how awkward the picture was for him, he had just been crying because he "had something in his eyes," yet there he stood with us, our arms around his shoulders, huge happy smiles on our faces.

The frame was dark blue with his name on it in black, nothing special, but it definitely stood out against our soft yellow walls and red brick fireplace. I know he would like it if he were to ever see it. It was one of many frames we had on the fireplace, the wall, the shelves; there were plenty.

_Yeah, he would like it…_

It was Charlie's kind of thing anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Bella! You have to get out of this dorm, you've been in here for DAYS!"

Finals started tomorrow and there was no way I was going to miss out on a single second of study time. I've worked hard and I'm damn determined to pass these damn things so I can graduate this year.

"No, Alice, I've got to study, besides, it isn't good for a heartbroken girl to force herself into doing something she doesn't want to do." Cue puppy-dog eyes.

"You're studying, how is that not something you're forcing yourself into? Hmm?" Raised eyebrow.

"I like schoolwork and you know it." Smirk.

Now she's thinking, that can't be good, not for me at least and most definitely not in my past experiences…

"Bella, did you say you were heartbroken?"

Well yes, I did. It was a lie, I hadn't really liked Mike all that much but finding him in bed with Jessica and Leah was just appalling and hurtful. Still, I don't see where she could be going with this…

"Well I just so happen to know a doctor, who's going to be in the general vicinity of which we shall be in, and you know what he says? Laughter is the best medicine! Do you know a good way to laugh? To have some fun! Where would fun be haven? The Stick of course!"

Evil laugh. More pestering. Defeated sigh.

**So apparently I have had some readers! But no reviewers! What's up with that? Show me some love people…or hate…you know…if you roll like that.**

**~DontYa.**


	3. Chapter 3

The music drowned out most of what Alice was saying and made the walls of the club vibrate.

I had relented, but since I had agreed to come, Alice didn't dress me this time.

Granted, that didn't stop her from complaining about my skinny jeans and plain black top. Not to mention the fact that I went without makeup tonight.

I wasn't here to have fun, I was here to please Alice and get as much free alcohol into my system as possible.

Oh, and meet this "doctor" friend of Alice's, she seemed hell bent on that happening.

After a few shots, courtesy of Alice, I was feeling good. Relaxed even. That is until I spotted a small mass of blonde hair.

_Jessica._

_This was the first time I had actually seen her back side dressed in weeks. Even fully clothed though, I wouldn't touch that skank with a ten foot pole._

Before I could get up and "accidentally" nudge into her, spilling that blue shit of a drink all over that piece of cloth she calls a dress, Alice was in front of me with what could only be described as the most beautiful man I had ever lain eyes on.

Or you know, her brother, but I digress.

"Bella, you've met my brother, he's here on break from medical school." Oh so he's the doctor…fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice," I grit out through clenched teeth, "I thought I was _meeting _someone, not _meeting up_ with your brother!"

A chuckle. His chuckle. Like. Fracking. Music.

I met Edward in the seventh grade, he was in eighth, just a year older than Alice and me. The first time I laid eyes on him, I was upside on the floor with me ankles to my ears. You heard right folks, I had fallen, tripped on nothing, and ended up in one of the most embarrassing positions ever. I am so glad I was always a jeans girl, that could've been way worse.

Anyway, Alice was my instant new bff and Edward was…well he was a bit of a jerk.

Okay, I'm exaggerating a little, all he did was laugh at my predicament, he didn't stop laughing. By the time I had straightened myself out, had he stopped, so I unleashed my amazingly awesome wit skills and tore him a new one.

Well maybe not, I just called him a jerk, but that's not the way it goes in my head…

In my head, he apologized, grabbed me and kissed me senseless. A bit much for the mind of a seventh grader, I know, but by then I had discovered a site called fan fiction…It opened my eyes, big time. Plus, you should have seen this boy all decked out in nerd! Two words: Gor and geous!

_That's one word you twit, oh hush, he's speaking!_

"I was told the same thing, but its nice to see you again Bella." _Oh my… that fracking wink! _

_That everything….._

I digress. Wait…what did he say?

"Oh! Right! Of course Edward, its great to see you too, I was just expecting something more along the lines of a uh…pick-me-up…" A pick me up? _The hell is wrong with me! "_Forget I said that, it sounded…odd."

_God I'm such a fool…._

_Oh, his laugh…wow._

"Say no more, I was actually expecting the same thing. I don't know what to believe anymore." _Oh that smirk…sigh._

"Alice? What do you have to say for yourself, _hmmm?"_

"I…uh…well…!" _What?_

"Um, no way in hell Ali! This is your brother and me we're talking about! NO! Just no!"

_Later…_

_Damn. I'm such a fool. A stupid, stupid fool._

**I've got a beta!*waves hand b/c she'll most def see this!* I'm so happy!As well, I've got two people who have story alerted JFI! (granted, one of them IS my beta, but I digress:P)**

**Anyway, a HUGE thanks to my new beta: Oh Hi ! She'll be the reason that I'll be updating AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE and NOT just when I feel like sitting down and typing something down even though I have (almost!) zero readers...I digress.**

**R&R!**

**~DontYa.**

p.s my beta…is amazingJ


	5. Chapter 5

Frack. Kill. Me. Now. _Please._

Just jam something sharp into my head. It can't be worse than the splitting headache I already have.

Stupid alcohol. Never again.

Once Edward showed up the shots were coming (and going) in an endless supply.

And crap. My finals started today. Up first? A stupid oral report for stupid creative writing.

Whatever. Two Advil and a huge pot of coffee should help me enough for me to present, right?

Wrong. It seems Advil can't cure stupid mistakes. And no, I'm not talking about the enormous supply of alcohol I consumed last night.

Instead, I did something else stupid. I researched the wrong fracking topic for my oral report.

**I needed to research **_The human psyche._

Crapcrapcrapcrap!

I was lost, the human psyche is so different from what I researched: legends and myths of Ancient Greece.

What idiot gets confused over two topics that are so different! How stupid can I possibly be?

Let's make a list shall we?

1. Extreme alcohol consumption

2. Becoming a complete and utter mess right before an oral report

And last but not least,

3. About to fail said oral report!

_I am a big ass fool!_

Oh wait. A. Fracking. Second. Who is that blonde sitting on the professor's desk! And why does she have a clipboard?

"Everybody, this is Ms. Jessica Stanley. She'll be assisting me in evaluating your reports as a part of her internship program.Later I shall be _evaluating _her, so let's get started shall we?"

His eyes remained glued to her boobs the entire time, _perv. Just gross. As if she had any._

_WHOA, WAIT, WHAT? _

_Haha, that's three w's, nice. _Stupid inner voice!

Jessica Stanley will be evaluating my damn oral report? _Oh god please no!_

"Isabella Swan? You're up first." _Well shit._

**Well, here it is! Chapter five! I love my beta but I'm wondering what she has against the word "frack." It's a great word…anyone? Anyone? Okay, maybe I'm alone here, but I can't help my nerdiness (that's not a word)! It just comes naturally!**

**Anyway, read, review, enjoy!**

**~DontYa.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**911!**_

_Please call…please call…please call…_

I put my phone in my pocket and slowly eased out of my chair, I hope Rose gets the text I sent! Carefully I made my way down the stairs, '_cuz I don't want to trip, _towards the front of the room. Thank god I chose a seat at the back, the more time wasted, the better.

There was no way I'd be able to give this report. The odds were against me, and the fact that my professor was visibly ogling the blonde's tits while she stared me down was not helping!

I needed an escape route and right now, Rose was my only hope. As well as the semester worth of acting classes I took in high school.

_I'm screwed._

Situating myself in front of the podium with my Ancient Greece notes, I began my report.

"Good afternoon, my name is-"

"No need for pleasantries Ms. Swan, just get to it please." Professor Horn-dog interrupted, briefly looking in my direction before returning back to his previous ogling state.

"Right. Well… the human psyche is an interesting topic…one that has baffled many minds for hundreds of years… Um… the mind is…uh…extremely prone to…what it thinks it wants…" Suddenly, inspiration struck! _It's payback time…_

"For instance, let's say an aging man, let's make him a _college professor_, thought he saw a steak that he wanted really badly. Now, this _piece of meat _is not of top quality and has had so many alterations and enhancements thatit only appears appealing to every man that might want a taste. These men do in fact get their taste, as well as does the professor, and in time, the steak that was once worth a bite, is now barely worth a dime."

The entire time I was speaking, the class was laughing, the professor was glaring, and poor sweet Jessica had the blankest look on her face. _Skank._

"Where do you think you are going with this Ms. Swan?" Oh his face was red. I think I could see a vein throbbing under that bad comb over of his.

"I was simply stat-"

_I found you! Ms. New booty, get it together and bring it back to me!_

That's my cue. It was Rose's ringtone.

"I'm sorry, that's my mom, this might be important. Hello? Mom?"

"**Issabella fucking Swan! This better not be some dumb joke to get you out of class!" **

She sounded mad… I guess I do, do this a lot.

"What? How did this happen?"

"**Fuck you."**

"How bad is it?" I tried to conjure every sad emotion I could. Thankfully, luck was on my side and I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"**I'm pregnant."**

"That's horrible, is he going to survive?" I choked back a sob, _'cuz I'm just that good._ _"_I'm sorry Mr. Newton, it's my dad…he's been in an accident. I have to go."

I made a huge show of wiping my eyes as I went to gather my things to leave. All the while Rose continued to torment my funny bone.

"**So a priest, a rabbi and Charlie Sheen walk into a bar…"**

"I'm on my way mom, stay with him!"

"**Later."**

The minute my hands landed on my beat up old truck I sighed in relief.

_That was a close one._


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh you should've seen their faces! I almost wish you hadn't called and bailed me out, I would have loved to see that vein in Mr. Newton's head pop!"

The relief I felt when I made it to my truck was short lived as all the stress of finals weighed in on me. For today, I'm done, but tomorrow is a whole other story! Four finals! In ONE day! Is that even possible?

Suffice to say, I had a lot on my mind that needed venting.

"I wish I could've been there Bells! I hope you really stuck it to them." She laughed into that phone. Well, I say laughed, but when it comes to Rose, it's more of a giggle snort.

_God help the man that falls in love with her._

"Oh trust me, I stuck it real good! Ha ha, well I'm at the gym now, I'll call you later. Pizza okay?"

"Sure, see ya Bells!"

With that, I put my phone away and got out of my car.

**Notice!**

_**Get Fit! **_**gym shall be closed from 10-26-11 to 2-24-12 due to renovations. We are sorry for the inconvenience, we hope to see you once we're reopened. Thank you.**

What the hell? _Closed? _Now what am I supposed to do?

_Crap._

Pulling my phone out of my gym bag I dialed _his_ number. It's been a few months since we last talked. It's still awkward with him but I need a place to work out, and he was my only other option besides finding a new gym and going through the membership process all over again.

He picked up on the third ring.

"_Bella? Is something wrong?"_

"No nothing is wrong, Dad, I just need a favor."

"Anything for you sweetheart, what is it?"

" Well it seems my gym will be closed for the next few months and you know how much I need my gym time, so can I come workout at yours?"

"Well that depends, do you promise to keep your fists to yourself this time, and not punch Jacob again?"

_No. "_Yes."

"And your knees?"

_Definitely no. _"Yes, as long as you promise to keep that pompous ass away from me, in fact, don't even tell him I'll be there, _please_." I tried my best to emphasize that please, I have enough problems without having Jake around.

"Bells, if you just gave him a chance, you'd really like him."

_Sigh. _"Look, Dad, can I come over or not? I've got other problems to work out besides you trying to set me up with your best friend's son."

"Sure Bells, but please, give him a chance? He's really changed, I promise. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah sure dad, see ya."

There is no way in hell that I would every give Jacob Black a chance. No way Jose, mama don't roll with the big dogs like that.

Jake and I grew up together, and for awhile, I thought he was my best friend. Our dads were real close, our moms were even closer, so it was only natural that we were too.

He was sixteen when his mom died, I was seventeen. The closest thing to a lost that I ever had was when my goldfish died when I was six, so I had no idea how to help my friend.

At least I tried.

He gave up and shut everyone out, including me. I could slightly understand that he needed space, but when he emerged through those double doors a week later all bad-boy-buff, I was not having it.

He was a complete jerk to everyone, especially women. _Poor Lauren…_

I called him out on it, gave it to him gently. I didn't sugarcoat anything, because friends don't do that.

He called me a jealous bitch and tried to cop a feel.

Safe to say, that was the first time Charlie's pepper spray ever came in handy.

I chuckled to myself as I approached my car, there were only a few others in the parking lot besides mine , of which I suppose would leave soon considering the gym was closed.

That was when I really started hanging out with Alice, who never approved of Jake and I's friendship, so things actually looked good for awhile. Edward was off in college and I could really focus on school.

That's how I was able to go to college with Alice, getting scholarships can be such a problem. Granted, I wasn't far from home, but I wasn't attending crap community college, so that was a plus.

_One more year and then…_

"Fuck!"

My keys, my lovely keys with a cute blue paint job, a tiny Adipose keychain, and a mini can of pepper spray (courtesy of Charlie), were not in my gym bag.

They were not in my pocket.

They were not in my hands.

And they were most definitely not on the ground in front of my truck, or anywhere else in the surrounding area.

No. In fact, they were in the ignition of my _locked _car!

"Need some help?" _Oh no…_

**So this is my most yet. I couldn't help it! Once I had it all down I sent it in, but then, while at school I realized that I wasn't happy with it so…here. I hope who ever is reading this enjoyed it 'cuz I know the ratio of feedback to visitors, has some major differences. But I digress, I'm happy with what I got, including my amazing beta! She's why I wrote so much this time, I am uber lucky!**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: this is un-beta'd. so go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer ('cuz I've forgotten one completely in the other chapters….haha) I do not own anything.**

"You never called me back." The mock hurt in her voice was almost distraction enough from my situation.

I shrugged.

"I was busy." I said with a wink and a touch of indifference.

"Did our night together mean nothing to you?" Goddamn those blue eyes, she really knew how to use them.

"Oh it meant everything to me baby…What was your name again though? Alison? Annie?" I couldn't look her in the eye, this was just too much. My acting skills were definitely failing me now.

"I'm hurt Bella! How could you forget your best friend's name? To think, after all I've done for you!"

That ended the joke, _and I was just about to pull out the big guns too!_

_You mean your water pistol? Not much of a gun._

Shut up you.

_You mean _you.

Damn my inner ramblings.

"What are you even doing here Alice? Shouldn't you be scoping out Mr. Cowboy Hunk at that damn park you told me about?"

For the past few weeks, Alice has been visiting the park near our apartment to check out our new neighbor, a Mr. J. Whitlock. He apparently went there to walk his dog, a huge German Sheppard named Elly. As in E Lee. As in Robert E. Lee.

Yeah, the boy's got a thing for history.

He couldn't name her Robert, because she's a girl. That and "Roberta" is a weird name for a dog.

I've talked to him once, the day he moved in, he's got this amazing southern drawl. I think that's the reason Alice likes him, because its for damn sure not because he has a dog. She hates dogs, with a passion.

Not to mention he's really cute. We're talking "Edward-almost-has-competition" cute.

_As if._

Oh shut up.

"It's Monday, he only goes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Shouldn't you be in class?" Her smirk told me she knew the answer to that.

"The class and I had a little misunderstanding, so I called- well more like texted- for back up. Reinforcements called right as I was about to give my report and wouldn't you know? My dog was in the hospital! Or was it my cat? Maybe my house was on fire…

But that's besides the point, the cavalry _(read: tears) _got me out of class and I came here to let off some steam. No biggie."

I knew that look. The one of total exasperation, the one that said "Really? Again with this you twit? What will I ever do with you? I'm just going to tell your mother."

Okay, well maybe it didn't say _all _of that, but I knew that, that's what she was thinking.

"I'm telling your mom." _Told you so._

"Ali, do we really have to drag my mom into this? What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?"

The last time we told my mom, I ended up in the hospital.

You heard me, the HOSPITAL. Granted, it's because in my haste to get away from her fury, I tripped off a curb and broke my arm.

The point still stands though.

Not. A. Good. Idea. Period.

"Yes we do! You can't keep doing this and you know that!"

"How about I buy you another pair of shoes? I know you were eyein' those mary janes at the mall last weekend.." If anything could persuade Alice into doing anything, it was shoes. Or clothes. Or shopping trips.

The chick was crazy I'm telling ya.

She looked torn, but I knew she would cave, so I continued.

"After I go to my dad's gym for a few hours, I'll go buy them for you I swear, _and _I'll get them in red, just 'cause I love you. Of course, I've got to get into my truck first."

With a resigned huff, she started digging into her purse. "Would these help?"

_Oh my giddy aunt!_

There in her hands were my car keys. Obviously a spare set, but mine nonetheless.

_I've never seen such a beautiful sight…_

_Except for the time at Alice's barbeque pool party for her seventeenth… Edward only in swim trunks…_

_YUM._

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" I said hoping it came out teasingly, I didn't want her to notice how suddenly flush I felt.

"Yeah, well I'll see you back at the apartment and you better have those shoes! Don't forget I have your mom on speed dial! Good luck at the gym."

And with that, she was gone, off to her pretty pink Porsche.

Like I said, crazy.

**So what do ya say? Is it okay? I had a WHOLE other chapter written but decided that I liked this better. **

**:DontYa**


End file.
